Locked Away
by RainbowVeins1612
Summary: A muggle girl from Harry's childhood had been captured and tormented by the Malfoy family, they believed she knew where Harry was as they'd been close whilst Harry was in the muggle world. Basically I suck at summaries a lot but I really think you should read it


It was always dark down here, pitch black. Occasionally the door at the top of the stairs would open and a sliver of light would appear but it was never enough to break through the darkness, whoever it was that opened the door would leave food – usually a simple sandwich – and water. Poppy didn't know the people that imprisoned her here, they were strange folk who talked about creatures such as house elves and always called her a 'muggle' which she had taken to mean someone who wasn't one of them.

Once every couple of days, though she couldn't be sure as she had lost all sense of time, a woman would collect her from the dark room and lead her upstairs to a grand room that should have looked regal but instead was bleak, grey seemed to cling to the walls. Once she reached this room there was always another woman with wild eyes and a mass of dark curly hair, a man with long, pale, dishevelled hair and a boy who looked to be about her own age, maybe a little older with a shorter version of the older man's pale hair. They would always ask her the same thing, "Where is Harry Potter?" and Poppy would always reply with the truth, "I don't know!" They never believed her and the woman with the wild eyes would point a slightly bent stick at her and yell a word Poppy never quite understood because the pain would start, it was excruciating and every time it would last a little longer then the first woman would pick her up off the floor and lead her back down the stairs to the dark room.

Poppy hadn't seen Harry for over a year, his family had moved and he hadn't told her where they were going, only that they most likely wouldn't be back for a while. She'd been close to him while they were growing up, she was a year younger than he was and had lived next door to the Dursleys for as long as she could remember. The Dursley's son Dudley had always picked on Poppy and Harry had been the only person to ever stand up for her. Harry didn't seem to have any friends around the neighbourhood and the two kind of just fell together, often sitting in the garden talking, she had always felt like she knew Harry better than herself but the last few months had told her she barely knew Harry at all and that only added to the sadness she felt.

One morning, least it felt like morning, Poppy could hear a commotion upstairs. Several voices could be heard, one of which was greatly familiar. "Harry?" Poppy breathed, she was exhausted, it had been only a few hours since the last time she'd been upstairs and she could still feel a ghost of the pain running through her. She tried to shout his name but she knew it wasn't loud enough; her eyes welled with tears as the voices faded and instead were replaced with a girl's screaming, she wondered if that was what others could hear when they took her upstairs.

The screams went on for so long that Poppy believed they would never end. Then the commotion started again, this time it sounded like Harry and whoever he was with were winning.

When the noise died down, Poppy's ears were ringing as she laid on the stone floor. Then she heard the wild eyed woman begin to scream, "Bring her up here!" She yelled and Poppy began to whimper, she so hoped they had someone else here beside her, which was an awful thought to have. The woman kept screaming the same thing over and over and moments later the door at the top of the stairs flew open but instead of the woman who usually collected her, it was the young boy. He pulled her up the stairs and when they reached the light and her eyes could focus properly, she could see the fear in his eyes were enough to rival the fear she herself felt. "I'm so sorry." He kept mumbling as he dragged her along, they passed the door that led into the room she was usually taken too and she began to squirm as she wondered what was going to happen to her. The boy stopped and pushed her against the closest wall, his silver eyes stared grimly into her own faint green ones, his breathing heavy. "I need you to trust me. I'm trying to help you but I need you to trust me." He spoke quickly and quietly and Poppy out of fear - and because she could still hear the woman screaming to fetch her – nodded. The boy pulled her by the arm, they sped down the hallway and up a flight of stairs but after that they made so many twists and turns that Poppy would never be able to find her way back, not that she wanted too.

In the end the boy lead her up a twisting flight of stone steps; unlocking a door at the top he pushed her into a room. "I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise." And with that the boy left, locking the door behind him. The room was light, filled with sun from a circular window that was the only window in the room. She stood by the window, looking out at the trees and grass around the building in which she was kept. The room she was in was small compared to the room in which she was tortured and the dark room in which she slept, about half the size of both and contained furniture covered by large, white sheets that were covered with a layer of dust. The silence that had come with getting so far away from the woman's screaming was shattered as she let out a scream so loud, Poppy wondered how on Earth her vocal chords didn't snap. "GONE! HOW CAN SHE BE GONE?!" that was the last she heard of the conversation.

* * *

_Okay so thanks for reading my first chapter:) Its not the first story I've written but I've lost access to my other account (__**WeWereJustChildren**__) so I've had to create a new one and hopefully I'll figure something out in order to finish my stories on that account. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, please review_ **~RainbowVeins1612**


End file.
